In a communication network, it is often desirable to verify the identity of a caller in an incoming call. This has been done by relying on caller identification (caller ID) from the calling party. However, there has arisen the practice of call spoofing, in which the calling party is able to adopt a spoofed caller ID different from its true caller ID. As a result, the receiving party may unknowingly accept a call from an unwanted caller. Thus, the communication link is not secure, as relying on the caller ID alone is an insecure way of identifying the calling party.
It would be desirable to provide a way to establish a secure communication link.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.